


Falling In Falling

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Muke af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When talking to your girls, do you talk about me?<em></em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em></em><br/>Or where Arzaylea is Luke's best friend and obsessed with Luke's lack of relationship with Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two fucking days. 8.5k words so fast because I was so inspired when I first heard "Girls Talk Boys". Yes, I did a wee twist on the lyrics, but who cares?

“Luke!” is the voice Luke hates hearing the most in the mornings.

“… morning Arzaylea,” Luke burrows more into his bed. It’s not like anything _can_ happen between him and Arz though. He’s gay as fuck and reserved his spot in hell for that. “Did my mum let you in again?”

“We’ve been friends since we were born, you ox,” Arzaylea rolls his eyes. “Ooh, have you seen Michael’s new addition to his piercings?”

“No, and I do not–”

“It’s a fucking tongue piercing,” she continues as if Luke said nothing. “Imagine how it’d feel when he eats you–”

“Arzy, can you not?” Luke groans. “I know I’m gay, but that does not mean I like daydreaming about his tongue up my ass.”

“I heard you once,” his best friend rolls his eyes. “‘O-oh, Mikey… please do that again with your tongue…’”

“It could be him blowing my dick,” Luke counters. Arzaylea has walked in on him wanking off to Michael so many times, it doesn’t faze her at all. At least, not anymore.

“Stop lying, gosh,” she rolls her eyes again. “So, which classes have you got today?”

“Biochem with Michael,” Luke blushes. He’s so glad his community college has an actual biochemistry course, not some biology/chemistry with a few elements of the other in it. “Why you ask?”

 

Arzaylea’s only reply is a mischievous grin.

 

-

 

“Yeah, I’d stick my hand up your ass up far up you’d be spitting out my nails if you try to hit on me again,” Michael hisses at some random girl who was basically rubbing her tits against his chest. “I’m not into nipple piercings, by the way.”

 

 _Good to know_ , Luke notes to himself as he walks into the class and witnesses Michael being—well—a dick to some girl. There isn’t any excuse for a guy to be rude to girls hitting on, but Melissa (aka Melissa Titsjobs to their year) is known to sleep around, so. And it’s not in a way ‘but she’s allowed to!’ kind of way. It’s nearly confirmed that Melissa slept with pretty much the entire male population of their community college.

 

“Morning, Lucas,” Michael greets Luke.

 

Here’s the thing, Luke and Michael have known each other since secondary school—since Year 10, to be exact. But the other thing is that Michael has been on-again-off-again with this lad called Ashton since around the same time. Right now, he’s off, which means swarm the hottest guy on campus time for the sluts and fuckboys.

 

Which means Luke should make a move too.

 

“I hear you got a tongue ring,” is the most brilliant thing that leaves Luke’s mouth. He kicks himself in the nuts for that inside his head.

“Why, you wanna feel that against your ass?” Michael replies with a laugh. A laugh that sounds like a symphony of morning birds in Luke’s lovesick ears.

 

And reveals a black metal ball (onyx? Luke isn’t so good with minerals) in the middle of his tongue. Tongue that Luke has dreamt of so many fucking–

 

“So it’s true,” Luke tries not to stare at the piercing for too long as he observes it. “To be honest, I thought you already had it for a while.”

“Ah, no,” Michael chuckles again. “Ash was against me having this one since we started dating, and we had a big fight when we—you know—broke up, so.”

“Is that the only reason?” Luke’s attention is totally hooked onto this topic.

“Why, do you have a thing for tongue piercings?” Michael arches his double-pierced eyebrow.

“Have you seen Josh Ramsay?” Luke tries to change the subject. “That man is the definition of sex on legs.”

“I’d totally rub myself against his delectably long legs until I’ve made a mess in my pants, mm,” Michael seems to not notice the change, which Luke is glad about. “So you do.” _Never mind._

“I would get piercings myself, but I chicken out all the time,” _wonder if Michael has any other piercings…_ “I look like one next to you.”

“Is that because I got spiderbites, double-eyebrow, double lobes, one cartilage, one industrial, and a tongue piercing?” Michael arches his pierced brow again. “I just like—how do you call it?—making myself more unique.”

 

 _You_ are _unique,_ Luke thinks to himself _. The place you hold in my heart—it’s so unique to anyone else’s._

 

-

 

“Ow!” Luke rubs at the spot Arzaylea just hit on top of his head when he feels it. “What was that for?”

“Michael snickered when I walked by! What the fuck did you say to him?” Arzaylea growls at him.

“He knows that I have a tongue piercing kink,” Luke mumbles.

“Oh fuck no, not your Josh Ramsay fetish again,” she rolls her eyes at him.

“It’s not a fetish!” Luke defends himself. “I just really, really, _really_ love his high notes.”

“Yeah, yeah, so you wank off to his notes,” Arzaylea grins. “If you weren’t gay, I’d totally jump you, by the way.”

“Ew, I hate you, Arz,” Luke gags.

“Ooh, did you see the new transfer student from Canada?” Arzaylea continues as if Luke hasn’t spoken. “Music major, name’s Shawn.”

“Don’t go after Canadian dicks, Arz,” Luke growls. “Who knows if you’re going to hop onto Josh’s soon?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” She growls at Luke; Luke grins. “Shawn’s new, I’m allowed to fantasise about him since he’s new, got it?”

“Is he bi by any chance?”

 

Arzaylea throws a soggy piece of fry at him.

 

-

 

“I hear you’re talking about my tongue piercing a lot,” Michael smirks at Luke when they meet at their Biochem lab. “I’m not surprised. I’m hot as fuck.”

“Don’t get cocky, Clifford,” Luke isn’t in the mood to argue. “Just because I fantasise about Josh’s tongue ring does not mean I do about yours.”

“Now I haven’t said anything about _that_ , now have I?”

 

 _Fucking hell_.

 

“Isn’t that where you were getting at?” Luke lets out a nervous laughter. “Like I said, don’t get cocky, Mikey.”

“Oh, is that so?” Michael’s eyes seemingly get darker—greyer—at Luke’s words. “I bet you dreamt about my newest addition to my piercings when you saw for yourself the confirmation. Ran your dainty fingertips against your tight little asshole as you thought it was _my tongue ring_ prodding it, _my tongue_ inside those virgin walls as you ride your long fingers. Bet you can reach your prostate quite easily since they’re so long, right? Make whimpers and whines as you near your climax, and scream out my name when you coat your pretty tummy white from your cum, baby.”

 

Luke won’t lie and just say it straightforwardly that he was more than hard— _he’s fucking throbbing and hard from the need to be fucked by Michael fucking Clifford._

 

“See? You’re so hard for me, baby,” Michael purrs out his words, a silken string of sounds put together to Luke’s horny ears. “Now, Professor Schmidt wants us to partner up, so you’d better pay attention.

 

Luke can barely pay attention to the instructions Schmidt gives them for their assignment. It’s not helpful either that Michael’s hand keeps brushing against the front of his jeans.

 

“Are you happy that I’m no longer with Ashton, is that it, Lucas?” Michael whispers as they set up their equipment. “Bet you wish it was you whose ass I pounded all these years.”

“Stop making false accusations, for fuck’s sake,” Luke hisses back, almost dropping the triangular flask he was holding.

“Your boner says otherwise,” Michael’s lips twitch into a sinful smirk. Luke notices the way two black hoops move when his facial muscles move.

“I’m pretty sure anyone with ears who has a decent hearing that heard your dirty talking would be turned on,” Luke excuses himself. “Any gay guy, anyways. You’re the school’s most talked about bad boy, Michael.”

“Luke, I’ve known you for a long time,” Michael begins, “and I’ve seen you the way you’ve looked at me as I looked at you wishing it was you in Ashton’s place.

 

-

 

“And what happened? Is my ship going to sail or sink?” Arzaylea asks as soon as she gulps down her mouthful of caramel frapp. “TELL ME, FUCKER.”

“Fucking calm the fuck down, Arzy,” Luke rolls his eyes at her. “He was teasing me, that’s all.”

“Teasing you in a super-sexual way? My ship is sailing!” Arzaylea does her little version of victory dance that reminds Luke of Kirby.

“Calm the fuck down, girl,” Luke growls at her this time. “Are you high, Arz?”

“Off of my babies!” Arzaylea glares at him. “So, did he suck you off or what?”

“He knows,” Luke mumbles randomly.

“Knows what?”

“That I’m basically a virgin…” Luke buries his face into his forearm area.

“I thought you slept with that guy… what’s his name, Aaron?”

“He blew me, ‘cause he didn’t want to fuck an inexperienced guy…” Luke almost tears up from the memory.

“Hey, babe, I’m sorry I asked,” Arzaylea frowns when she notices the distress in Luke. “Hey, what say you that we watch that new movie? _Ghostbusters?_ ”

“You’re paying for the tickets _and_ concession,” is all Luke says, poking his tongue out.

 

Thirty minutes later, both Luke and Arzaylea are at the line for their popcorn and drinks. Luke snorts almost every time he hears ‘that blond and his girlfriend looks so cute!’ as someone passes by them. He’s used to this, yes, and doesn’t really mind it, really. It could also mean that they look cute together as best friends.

 

What he _is_ against is that two friends of opposite gender cannot happen in the society’s ‘norm’. For fuck’s sake, can’t a guy have a gal pal without people thinking they’re dating? Does Luke need to get ‘I have a think for Michael’s dick’ tattooed on his fucking forehead or what? He’s in a platonic, non-romantic relationship with Arzaylea and that’s that.

 

“Hey, is that Michael with Ashton at the theatre part of this place?” ruins Luke’s mood even more as the move up a line. “Looks like–”

“I don’t give a rat’s fuck what they’re doing, Arz,” Luke growls, making a few people around them look at them. “I fucking give up.”

“Lucas Robert Hemmings,” Arzaylea’s voice is dangerously low and calm, “you shouldn’t. You _never_ give up on those you love.”

“I won’t give up on my hopes of getting large bag of popcorn, how’s that?” Luke retorts.

“However the fuck you stay so skinny with the amount of food you have, I have no fucking idea,” she shakes her head as they give their order to the pretty androgynous looking person at the till.

 

-

 

_—their bodies moving in perfect sync. Luke moans out as he feels the tip of Michael’s cock brushing against his prostate. He lets out a submissive mewl, a plea for Michael to do that again._

_“Fuck, Lukey, you feel so damn fucking good around my cock,” Michael grouses, his voice huskier than the usual. “Tell me, how much are you enjoying this?”_

_“I always dreamt of this, ever since you asked—no_ , demanded _that I be your partner for that Physics partner in Year 10,” Luke replies honestly, granted with a sharp jab at his prostate. “Oh my God, Mikey…”_

_“You’re really into this, aren’t you?” Michael purrs out, his lips now ghosting over Luke’s neck pulse. “Tell me what you want me to do now, baby.”_

_“I want you to wreck my ass.” It’s not Luke’s fault that he sucks at dirty talking, he just has been fairly innocent other than his dirty imagines of Michael._

_“Duly noted.”_

 

“LUCAS ROBERT HEMMINGS, WAKE THE FUCKING HELL UP,” a female voice screeches at him. Luke wakes up from his usual dream and throws his pillow at Arzaylea like he always does when she wakes him up from his Michael dreams.

“In case you haven’t figured out from my sleep-moans, I was having a nice dream!” Luke yells with his eyes closes, followed by a groan.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m terrified,” she rolls her eyes—he can tell. “It’s well into three in the afternoon, you Snorlax.”

“And you shouldn’t disturb my sleep when I haven’t any classes,” Luke retorts. “Wait, what happened to your Photography?”

“It’s cancelled because the prof’s wife is having a baby,” Arzaylea rolls her eyes. “Anyways, what did Michael do this time?”

“He fucked my ass, what else?” Luke finally opens his eyes just to show her he rolled his eyes at her. “I’m a bottom, remember?”

“And yet you say he never ate you out in your lewd dreams,” Arzaylea waggles her brows at him. “Are you sure you just don’t remember?”

 

Luke dreamt about Michael eating his ass out so many times, before or after he got that sinful tongue ring, so there’s no comment on that.

 

Luke and Arzaylea falls into tensed silence as they play Super Smash Bros. Luke is Jigglypuff whereas Arzaylea is Pichu.

 

“YOU’RE GOING DOWN, WOMAN!” Luke yells as he tries the special attack and fails. “Or so I thought…”

“You have, like, a millimetre of health left!” Arzaylea shoots back as she finishes him off. “And that’s two out of three!”

“Fuck you, Arz,” Luke grunts.

“Ew, you’re gayer than anyone I know,” she retorts.

“Rude.”

 

-

 

Luke finally gets Pokémon Go, after hours and hours of his _older_ brother, Ben, telling him he simply should. So he downloads it, even though he’s way more into Omega Ruby.

 

Then he starts playing it.

 

He’s never walked so many miles just trying to find that high CP Pokémon.

 

The sun was just starting to set when he started walking around for his conquest to find a Blastoise and now it’s dark as fuck. He isn’t sure if he’s even in the same neighbourhood anymore.

 

“Hey, Hemmings,” a voice startles him out of nowhere. “Looking so lost?”

“Irwin,” Luke growls. His nemesis. “What the fuck are you doing out here?”

“I live here,” Ashton replies in a _duh_ voice. “What about you? Oh wait, you’re playing Pokémon Go.”

“Shush, wait! Move a bit please,” he asks the other boy. “There’s a Pidgeot few feet behind you, and I need to be in your spot to reach it.”

“What’s its CP?”

“Ah, no, I’m catching it, you dweeb,” Luke hurriedly pushes Ashton out of his way.

 

Except Luke loses balance himself and falls on top of Ashton.

 

“Aw, if you have a crush on me, just say so,” Ashton sounds so smug, Luke just wants to punch the lad’s teeth out.

“Hah! The Pidgeot is mine!” Luke yells out triumphantly. “Thanks for being a cushion!”

“Are you lost?” Ashton reiterates. “I’ll drive you home.”

“Why are you doing that?” _Something nice for me, that’s what I meant_ , Luke comments.

“Just because I’ve noticed the way you look at my boyfriend doesn’t mean I hate you,” Ashton sighs.

 

Ten long minutes of walking later, (and having Ashton stop for every Pokémon they see) Luke arrives back home. His mum cries tears of happiness that her son finally walked outside the house so willingly and _walked_ , pretty much.

 

(And that he’s made a friend that’s not Arzaylea, but that’s not the point.)

 

His phone rings, so he picks up without much thinking.

 

 _“Hey, Lucas,”_ the familiar husky (and sexy as fuck) voice resonates. _“What are you up to?”_

“Oh, nothing, just started playing Pokémon Go and I’m fucking addicted,” Luke decides to leave out the part where Ashton found him in his neighbourhood. “What about you?”

 _“Dude, you_ just _started playing?”_ There’s hell lot of judging in Michael’s voice. _“It’s legit the best phone game ever!”_

“Says the biggest PokéNerd I know,” Luke rolls his eyes. “What’s your highest CP Pokémon?”

 _“Sadly, it’s a Venusaur,_ ” Michael sighs. _“Who wants a fucking CP 473 Venusaur? I’d much rather have a same CP as a Popplio.”_

“Hey, watch it,” Luke growls. “I’m hashtag Team Popplio.”

 _“But Litten is lit as_ fuck _,”_ Michael whines into the phone. _“Speaking of being lit, have you heard about that new transfer kid? What’s his name… I think it’s Shawn?”_

“Yeah, what?”

 _“He’s throwing a party this weekend and says everyone from Year 2-3 is invited,_ ” Michael goes on. _“Let’s see how a Canadian throws parties!”_

 

-

 

_Same week on Saturday_

 

“I feel uncomfortable in this shit,” Luke mutters as he looks into the full-length mirror. “I look like a cross between a hippie and a rock star.”

“You look doable, that’s what,” Arzaylea snorts so hard, it’s a wonder she can still speak. “Michael would want to do you up, down, and sideways when he sees you.”

“Can you please not, Arz?” Luke groans.

 

Luke isn’t the type to dress in the ‘cool’ way. Rather, he’s the type to wear band t-shirts and jeans. (Sub the shirts with a comfortable X-Large hoodies during the winter.) So being clad in a pair of tight black jeans with a fucking chain on the side topped with a black ‘mank’ plus black leather jacket, and black combat boots is _really_ out of his place. He didn’t even _know_ he owned combat boots until Arzaylea found those and shoved them onto Luke’s feet.

 

“I will always, Lukey,” Arzaylea giggles. “Instagram time!”

“I swear to fucking God, Arz, if you caption–”

 

_Arzzy Arz (@Arzaylea95) just tagged you in a photo!_

 

“Must you always tag me as your gay best friend?”

“Must you always complain about it?” Arzaylea rolls her eyes at him. “Now let’s go! You need to get laid or I will lose my chill.”

“You have none to start with.”

 

An hour or so has passed at the party and there’s no sign of Michael. Luke’s mind drifts off to what the dyed-black haired lad could be doing. Or rather, _whom._

 

It’s a well-known fact that Michael enjoys party hook-ups whenever he’s free from Ashton’s clutches. Luke doesn’t know if that’s to upset Ashton, or just to prove the curly haired boy that he’s not dependent of the latter for a release.

 

“Hey,” the voice startles Luke for the second time in his life. “Looking rather lonely, mate.”

“Sod off, I am _not_ your mate,” Luke growls at Ashton. “Aren’t supposed to be busy sucking Michael off? Since he’s your boyfriend and all.”

“We’re taking a break,” Ashton sounds distracted. “Tell me, why do you love my boyfriend so much? You do realise you don’t have a chance?”

“I thought only my best friend knew I liked him,” Luke mutters under his breath. Louder, he adds: “Why do you care? It’s not like I have a plan to steal him from your evil clutches.”

 

He actually doesn’t.

 

“He and I are soulmates, mark my words,” Ashton hisses, his blunt nails jabbing at Luke’s chest. “You can crush on _my_ Michael all you want, but in the end, it is _me_ who gets him.”

 

As if to prove his point, a teary-eyed Luke finds Michael with Ashton’s lips attached to his neck, clearly forming a hickey that the punk lad always covers up. He notes that Michael is wearing linked cuff on his right ear, which is in view for him.

 

Ashton’s eyes sear into Luke’s as if to say _Michael’s mine_.

 

That’s when Michael realises where Ashton is looking off into. The black haired lad pushes Ashton off of him and strides towards Luke.

 

“Fucking don’t,” Luke hisses at his crush. “I don’t know what game you’re playing but–”

“I’m not playing any games, Luke,” Michael sounds aggravated. “Fuck, I’m drunk, Ash is drunk, and we both want an easy lay.”

“Like I give a shit,” Luke deadpans.

“I don’t want easy lays, or Ashton, for that matter,” Michael’s words don’t really sound as pleasing as they should. “My eyes are–”

“Mikeyyy,” Ashton sounds drunker than Luke remembers. “I thought we were headed to bed?”

“You know what, Irwin?” Michael roars, and of course, the music stops right then. “We’re completely over and done with. I don’t want to deal with your annoying ass anymore. Don’t fucking start with your pleas of ‘I love you’. I know you’ve been fucking that Kiwi dude for a while whenever we’re off. We’re _through_.”

“Fine!” Ashton shouts, the music not picking up just yet. “Enjoy fucking Luke anyways! Bet he’s a real good one, and you know that, don’t you? You’ve been lusting after the pansy for how long now? Don’t fucking deny it either, dickhole.”

 

Ashton stomps off dramatically.

 

“He’s drunk and doesn’t know the truth,” Michael mumbles under his breath and Luke gets a feeling that he wasn’t supposed to hear that.

 

-

 

“Are you telling me that Ashton and Michael are _completely done and over with_?” Arzaylea waggles her brows. “Do tell me the details!”

“Typical _we’re at a party and now I’m finding an excuse to break-up with you_ break-up,” Luke rolls his eyes at her, scanning the room for the fiftieth time that night just to find an un-uncommon Pokémon. “Can you please butt your head out of my lack of love life?”

“That’s exactly why I’m butting my way _into_ your lack of love life,” she retorts.

“I hate you so much,” Luke tells his best friend.

 

Arzaylea goes back to her own house around dusk and that’s when his phone vibrates from a text notification.

 

And of course, it’s from Michael.

 

_From Mikeyyy_

_Saw you at the gym trying to find a Pokémon the other day. It was cute, but did you even lift?_

**To Mikeyyy**

**Hush, at least I’m exercising**

_From Mikeyyy_

_That’s your excuse? Lol, theres other way of exercising_

**To Mikeyyy**

**I hear pashing burns off lots of calories, wanna try out? ;)**

_From Mikeyyy_

_Pashing isn’t what I had in mind ;)_

 

Luke almost drops his phone. Why is Michael flirting with him?

 

_From Mikeyyy_

_I bet you’d squirm as I tap that ass, baby ;)_

 

Luke smiles as he heads out to meet Jack and eat dinner with him for the first time since the younger of his two older brother moved out of their parents’ house.

 

-

 

“Not you too,” Luke groans out when Jack asks the details of his latest drama in the lack of love life. “You and Arzaylea are _so_ right for each other in this manner.”

“You’re my little bro, I gotta watch out for you!” Jack excuses himself. “So, who’s this Michael bloke you always seem to gush about?”

“I do not–”

“I found your Tumblr URL a long time ago, buddy,” Jack rolls his eyes. “‘cliffondaismiiine’ is not the most common URLs out there so I’ll give you that.”

“Oh my fucking God, how did you even find out?” Luke hides his face in his palms.

“Easy, I just went under _Josh Ramsay_ tag and there was this one account that was fangirling over his tongue piercing. And something about his high notes,” Jack replies smugly.

“I’m changing my URL when I get home,” Luke mutters mostly to himself. “What do you want to know?”

“Did you suck him off yet?” gets Luke to spew out his water. “Rude!”

“It’s even ruder to ask your _little bro_ if he sucked someone’s dick!” Luke defends himself. “Tell me, have I ever asked if you pleasured someone with your mouth?”

“No, because you know I’m ace,” Jack flips Luke off.

“Exactly! So fucking respect my sexuality,” Luke barks out.

“Asking if you sucked someone off isn’t a form of disrespect, it’s a form of brotherly torment,” Jack shrugs. “And judging by your lack of insults, I’m guessing you haven’t.”

 

It’s Luke’s turn to flip his brother off.

 

-

 

For the rest of the dinner, Jack tries to get more information out of Luke, which doesn’t happen. Luke just evades answering the best he can, like, shoving the breadsticks in his mouth and such.

 

“Don’t be a wanker, wrap the cliffconda!” Jack cackles as he drops Luke off at their parents’ house. Luke may or may not have flipped him off again. “Love you too, bro!”

“I see you had a nice dinner with Jack,” his mum is quick to greet him. Probably heard the door creaking, Luke is sure. “Why did he sound so upbeat?”

“He thinks I have a crush on someone,” Luke shrugs. “He thinks my crush likes me back.”

“My baby boy is all grown up!” His mum fake sobs. “I mean, be careful when you have sex.”

“Why are you and Jack so much alike?” Luke groans. “He said the same thing literally five minutes ago!”

“Well, I don’t want my youngest son to get infected with STI’s,” his mum deadpans. “Now off to bed, you have a class tomorrow.”

 

Luke does as he’s told after a nice, warm shower.

 

-

 

“Ashton Fletcher Irwin,” Luke hears the voice he’d recognise anywhere, “Let me the fuck go.”

“Ah, but there’s no fun in that, now is there?”

 

Very cliché, but Luke is standing in the back lot of the community college, and he’s hidden behind the dumpster to see Ashton on his knees. Michael seems frustrated that his thighs are being held on to.

 

“You love my mouth, Mikey,” Ashton purrs in a disgustingly overt sexual way. “You love fucking my mouth.”

“What were my words again at the party?” Michael wrenches himself free of Ashton’s tight grip. “‘ _We’re completely done and over with_.’”

“Oh, you were drunk and didn’t mean it, babe,” Ashton sounds like he’s trying to convince himself more than Michael. “Bet you still think about fucking my ass.”

“Bet I think about someone else’s ass like you accused me of doing,” Michael hisses back.

“Bet I’ll still not be over you when you’re in someone else’s bed,” Ashton now sounds like a desperate hoe. “Michael… we used to be so perfect together…”

“Keyword: _Used_ to be.”

 

Ashton slaps Michael across his cheeks so hard, the sound rings throughout the lot.

 

“You’re such an asshole to your exes, and seeing it myself hurts,” Ashton hisses out before sauntering off.

 

“You can come out of your hiding place how, Lucas,” Michael snickers. _Oh shit._

“You knew,” Luke sighs as he steps away from the dumpster. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologise for Ashton being a clingy bitch,” Michael smiles wryly. The tilt of his lips make the dual hoops on his lower lip to shift a bit, the shiny black metal catching the sunlight a bit. “Actually, it’s me who has to since you had to see that.”

“See what?”

“The dick side of me,” Michael laughs humourlessly. “I don’t want you to see me as a dick.”

“Then what do you want me to see you as?” Luke gulps after asking the question.

“That’s for me to find out and for you to figure out,” Michael’s lips quirk up into a full-on smirk.

 

-

 

“Oh my God, I think Michael likes you back!” Arzaylea yells at Luke even though they’re barely a metre apart as they eat lunch at their usual table in the college cafeteria. “You _do_ have a chance after all!”

“Michael does _not_ like me back,” Luke grouses. “Get off your high horse, Arz. I think you’re tripping.”

“I hear he’s got a dick piercing,” is what Arzaylea retorts with. Luke spews out his Sprite. “What? He’s pierced in most common areas, what makes you think he isn’t down below?”

“I think you smoked too much ‘jay,” Luke throws a soggy piece of fry at his best friend.

“Do you ever wonder how a lip piercing and tongue piercing both would feel against your ass?” If Luke just spewed out his drink a moment ago, what’s left of it just erupted from his mouth. “I’m allowed to ask!”

“No you aren’t!” Luke tells his best friend for the thousandth time ever since she found out that he has a wee crush on Michael. “Go stalk that emo band you like, jeesh.”

“You mean Bring Me The Horizon?” she doesn’t sound offended at all. “I’m more into their old stuff, and their twitter account isn’t that interesting, so…”

“Oh my God, just leave me alone!” Luke groans again. “I already have Ben and Jack to harass me, for fuck’s sake.”

“Did Ben really ask you if you’ve been fucked by Michael on your 19th birthday, because that’s what Jack told me,” Arzaylea breaks into seemingly uncontrolled laughter right after she states her curiosity.

“I hate my life.”

 

-

 

“Haven’t seen you since back around there,” Michael smirks, causing his snakebites to move up and make him look like the Devil’s lovechild. “I think our instructor is late a little bit.”

“Thanks for the obvious, Mikey,” Luke rolls his eyes. “So, did you read up before the lab?”

“Yeah, it’s just a little DNA slide prep,” Michael reminds him. “Have you?”

“Duh.”

 

Their instructor arrives about ten minutes late, saying that a student wanted to talk to him. Luke knows better. He’s seen the instructor walking around the perimeter of the school grounds looking for an uncommon Pokémon many times before.

 

After the class, Luke gathers his stuff to leave the classroom when Michael’s warm hand catches his wrist. He gives the other boy a curious look.

 

“Wanna go to The Coffee Club? I know you don’t have another class until 18:00 tonight,” Michael’s warm, real smile melts Luke on the inside.

“Oh, it heartens me that you know my schedule so well, Monsieur Clifford,” Luke feigns to be all dreamy.

“Or you snapchatted it a couple weeks after your timetable got finalised,” Michael rolls his eyes. “C’mon, Lucas, I’m offering to buy you coffee when I’m a broke as fuck college student.”

“In that case, you’re driving me there as well since I bussed my way here today,” Luke giggles.

 

Luke and Michael get to The Coffee Club ten minutes later, with Michael constantly rejecting calls from _Ashton_.

 

“He just doesn’t know when to give up,” Michael explains. “He thinks this is another one of our _past_ breaks in the relationship.”

“Maybe you should just block his number,” Luke suggests as he gets himself a flat white. “You know, if he’s bothering you too much.”

“He’s amusing, I’ll give him that,” Michael chuckles. “So tell me, how’s your week been so far?”

“Pretty interesting,” Luke replies honestly.

 

 _Except I don’t have you in my life yet, not anything more than as a friend. God fucking dammit, Clifford, when you gonna realise I only have eyes for you? I just want to jump your bones and kiss you everywhere until you’re begging for_ my _mouth on you,_ my _face you wake up to after a night full of tickle wars and make-out sessions—_ my _love you crave for._

-

 

Luke wakes up at noon-thirty on Friday, aka the only day of the week he doesn’t have any classes on. He gets out of his pyjama tee (which was a lovely _Never Say Die_ exclusive tour merch he had his Canadian Tumblr friend ship to him) and keeps the pyjama bottoms since he doesn’t plan on getting out of the house any time soon. Well, unless there’s a rare Pokémon outside, that is.

 

“Lucas Robert Hemmings!” His mum screeches as if on cue. “Get your bottom gay ass downstairs!”

“How the fuck do you know that term?” Luke asks him mother when he’s in the kitchen.

“Language, Lucas,” his mum chastises him.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to go to the supermarket and buy some more mushrooms. I’m inviting this family over—they’re one of your father’s business partners—and it looks like I need more mushrooms.”

 

Ten minutes later, Luke is at the vegetable aisle of the farm market, looking at different mushrooms. He hasn’t a clue which one his mum needs, so he just takes the most common looking one and goes to the till.

 

And bumps into a studded faux leather jacket clad lad.

 

“Lucas,” Michael grins. “What are you doing here?”

“Why does everyone insist on calling me ‘Lucas’ today?” He growls. “I mean, hi! I’m running an errand for my mum.”

“What are the odds, so am I.”

 

They exchange pleasantries before departing the store.

 

_Later that night_

 

“I really envy Ben and Jack for having their own places,” Luke murmurs as he readjusts the silver-and-black tie for the fourth time that night. “I hate wearing suits.”

“Hush, Luke,” his father shushes him; he rolls his eyes at that.

 

Since Luke has to look ‘all prim and proper’ (his father’s words, not his), Luke couldn’t just let his fringe flop onto his forehead. Rather, it’s slicked back with lots of hair gel. He feels like a member of some fancy-named orchestra.

 

“Ah, the Cliffords are here!” Luke father announces when the doorbell rings. _Wait,_ Clifford _?_

 

“Good evening, Lukey,” a familiar husky voice greets Luke, the fragrant of roses following suit. “I hope you like roses.”

“Always a charmer, aren’t you, Michael?” A stern yet amused female voice chuckles. “You must be Lucas.”

 

A middle-aged woman with greying hair (or her hair is naturally of that colour) with a sophisticated aura around her clasps her hands on Michael’s shoulders. With her smile, Luke can see the similarities between the mother and the son.

 

Wait, _Michael_.

 

Luke almost bursts out laughing when he sees that all but Michael’s earrings and still-healing tongue piercing are taken out of their places. Michael gives Luke a deadly glare when he catches onto why Luke looks like he might erupt into crazy cackles.

 

“Let’s get going, shall we?”

 

-

 

Throughout the entire dinner, Luke stares at how perfect Michael looks in jet-black suit. Somehow, the black colour brings out the greyness of Michael’s somewhat hazel eyes, making them look exquisite.

 

Thankfully (or un-thankfully?), Luke’s father sends them both off to his room after the dinner is over. Luke knows for sure, by now, that he just doesn’t want Luke to gossip about business shite.

 

“Didn’t know you were into blink-182,” Michael looks around the room. “Sorry.”

“For?”

“Not coming over to your house all these years,” Michael bites where his left hoop of his spiderbites should be at. “This is why—I didn’t want your mum to recognise me as her husband’s business company’s heir.”

“You’re the heir to Clifford Enterprise?” Luke’s jaw drops. His father’s company is like the millionth branch from Apple Inc., so. “How come I never knew?”

“Because ‘hey, my father is a dick and I happen to be his sole heir to his fucking company!’ is not the best way to spark up a conversation,” Michael deadpans.

“Oh,” is all Luke can think about, especially when they’re sitting so fucking close to each other on _his bed_. “Can I ask something?”

“Shoot.”

“If someone close to you, your friend, for example, asked if he could kiss you, would you–”

 

Luke lets out a startled/surprised gasp when Michael’s lips descend upon his own. Michael’s lips taste like the faintest breath of smoke and lemon mint. He can feel Michael’s tongue ring rub against his tongue, garnering an embarrassingly loud moan.

 

“The answer to that _brainless_ question is, Luke, why on _Earth_ would you not notice how I have fallen for you?” Michael breathes against Luke’s lips, the sensation sending chills down his spine. “Tell me, why do you think I broke up with Ashton?”

“Because you were getting tired of his annoyed ass?”

“He was right,” Michael grouses. “I was falling out of love with him, only to fall for someone new—you.”

“No offense, Michael, but you’re kind of a fuckboy,” Luke supplies. “Your reputation proceeds you.”

“But I’m committed when I’m in a relationship,” Michael argues. “Have you _ever_ heard a rumour saying I cheated on anyone?”

“No, but–”

 

Luke decides that he hates how much he loves the feeling of Michael’s lips against his own as a way to shut him up. He tries rather meekly to shove Michael away, who only smirks against his lips.

 

“Face it,” Michael whispers, their lips causing the slightest bit of friction, “you want me.”

“Always.”

 

-

 

“Oh my God, my ship is sailing smooth!” Arzaylea squeals when she hears all the details from the dinner with the Cliffords. “Tell me, did you frick frack?”

“I’m unfriending you,” Luke groans out.

“No you aren’t, bastard,” she rolls her eyes. “Ooh, Shawn asked a bunch of people from his Photography class to go mini golfing and I’m one of the selected, be happy for me.”

“I’m happy for you,” Luke responds blankly.

“Hey,” a familiar voice that happens to be Luke’s favourite startles him a bit. “Mind if a sit here?”

“Are you going to make out with Luke?” Arzaylea raises a perfectly made eyebrow.

“Maybe,” Michael arches his own brow.

“Then yes,” she giggles.

“So the rumours about Arzaylea being ‘a crazy bitch’ is true; no offense,” Michael smiles.

“Nah, I’m used to Luke calling me that,” she waves her hand dismissively. “Aren’t you supposed to be hanging out with your baddie friends?”

“My baddie friends are getting new tattoos right now, and I thought I’d see my favourite blond instead of holding their hands,” Michael smirks. Luke may have blushed.

“You’re so cute I’m gonna die!” Arzaylea coos.

“Does she think we’re a couple?” Michael asks in non-discreet way.

“Yes, we’ve been her OTP for as long as I’ve known you,” Luke curses inwardly when those words slip out. Fuck.

 

Michael’s smirk returns.

 

“Oh, so you’ve longed for me for how long, five years?” Michael asks nonchalantly. “That’s cute. Like your blush whenever I’m around ya.”

“I don’t blush _whenever_ you’re around me!” Luke defuses way too quickly for that to be denied, even to himself.

“Arzaylea, dear, have you noticed how cute his cheeks are when they’re flaming red?” Michael continues as if he hasn’t heard anything from Luke. “So adorable.”

“Yeah, my heart breaks for him,” Arzaylea sighs dreamily. “I bet you’re a top, Mikey.”

“Oh, I am, Arz,” Michael winks at Luke; he can feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. “And I bet Luke is a screamer.”

 

Luke doesn’t think it’s healthy to feel this much heat on his cheeks.

 

-

 

“Where are we going?” Luke asks Michael for the thirtieth time since they got on Michael’s bike. “For fuck’s sake, did I agree on being kidnapped?”

 

Michael has two modes of transportations, those being his bike and his car. Luke rarely sees Michael with his bike, so the fact that the other lad has two helmets is quite surprising.

 

The fact that one’s black, that’s not really surprising, no, but the fact that the other is blue (Luke’s favourite colour), now that’s surprising.

 

“So how long has your best friend really been shipping us?” Michael asks over the howling wind as he drives.

“Well, that depends on your definition of the _start_ of how and when she started shipping us,” Luke does his best to try and fail at shrugging whilst his arms are looped around Michael’s slim waist. He can feel the beginning of forming abs on Michael’s flat stomach. “You see, she spotted you way before me. She wanted you all to herself at first, but she saw us doing the three-legged race during PE one day… I’ll spare you the details of what she actually said.”

“Does that involve my dick touching your ass?” Michael is smirking, Luke can tell by his smug tone.

“In lewd details,” Luke confirms with a small voice.

 

About ten minutes later, they arrive at a little rivulet. Luke hasn’t a care to look up what it’s called, but the mossy green colour of the water reminds me of Michael’s eyes in the summer sun.

 

“I like coming here a lot when my parents are arguing over stupid shite,” Michael explains. “Then I think about you, and write silly little poems.”

“Can I hear a few?” Luke asks quietly.

“‘Only in the morning sun  
Do I dare dream about you  
How perfect  
Your skin would be when  
I run my fingertips  
As we lay naked  
Perfectly entwined together,’” Michael clears his throat before he recites a poem he must have just come up with on the spot.

“Did you just compose it inside your head on the spot?” Luke thinks his happy tears are hidden well.

“Nah, it’s something I wrote the first time I came here, nearly exactly five years ago,” Michael replies. “That’s when I knew for sure I was falling for you.”

“Five years ago, you knew you had feelings for me,” Luke repeats. “Then why Ashton?”

“As selfish as it sounds, I wanted you both, but Ashton beat you to asking me out,” Michael sighs. “As years passed by, I knew my feelings for you were stronger than those for Ashton, but I didn’t know how to break it off with Ashton… until that party.”

 

Before Luke can say anything, Michael’s lips brush against his, evaporating all his thoughts. He sighs contently as they kiss, the only sound around them being the running water.

 

“Luke,” Michael starts. “I know I’ve been out of a relationship for only two weeks, but I knew for the longest time that it was you I wanted. Five years of longing and dreaming about kissing you. So will you please–”

“A thousand times yes,” Luke interrupts Michael with a loud giggle.

“I wasn’t finished,” Michael frowns for a millisecond. “Will you please go on a date with me?”

“Now that’s a thousand times cuter for some reason,” Luke giggles again. “But I think this counts as a date, Michael.”

“This was just me taking you to my happy/thinking place,” Michael explains. “This would be a shitty choice for a first date.”

“I don’t think so,” Luke refutes. “Everything you do is perfect.”

 

Michael blushes, a nice feature on the bad boy.

 

“Did you just blush?” Luke pokes at both of Michael’s cheeks.

“Shush, I will smother you in your sleep if you mention it.”

 

Luke sticks his tongue out.

 

-

 

Luke is cuddled into Michael’s chest as they lie together in Michael’s bed. His parents are at work, as always, so Michael decided to sneak Luke in.

 

“Mikey,” Luke giggles when he feels Michael’s fingertips graze his ribs through his t-shirt. “Stop!”

“I’m not doing anything,” Michael chuckles. “So _you_ stop saying that.”

 

Luke turns around and kisses Michael hard, only one goal on his mind.

 

To make Michael hard, of course.

 

“What are you doing, baby?” Michael cups Luke’s chin, stopping him from the kiss he meant to initiate. “I don’t recall saying anything…”

“Y-you don’t control everything…” Luke stammers at how dominant Michael sounded. “I was just kissing you…”

“And it’s not a kiss here I want,” Michael taps at his lips, then grabs Luke’s hand, pressing it against Michael’s semi. “I want it here.”

“I’ve never sucked anyone off before…” Luke angles his head down. “I’m a fucking virgin.”

“Shh,” Michael presses a gentle kiss to Luke’s nose. “I’m glad you waited all these years for me.”

“How’d you–”

“It’s a fair guess,” Michael slowly starts unbuttoning his jeans. “Just relax and follow my instructions, got it, Lukey?”

 

Luke nods.

 

“Okay, start with teasing my head. You don’t always— _fuck,_ Luke,” Michael curses when Luke’s lips slurp around his cock head. “That’s it, make me fully hard by doing that… now go down on my cock, baby boy. Just pace yourself and _fucking hell_ , you have no gag reflex? I’m gonna fuck your throat, baby. Gotta make usage of that lack of gag reflex…”

 

Luke’s seen plenty of porn to know how painful it was for the actors to get their throat fucked, so he’s tad bit worried. But he’s also thrilled that Michael is dominant as fuck. He nods on purpose, making an inch or more of Michael’s dick slide down his throat.

 

Feeling of Michael’s tip ensconced by his throat isn’t the most pleasant feeling in the world, but the fact that he’s the one making Michael moaning like the end of the world is a great feeling.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna–”

 

Luke pulls away with a loud _plop!_ and positions the head at his tongue, then start wanking Michael off. Half the load spurts onto Luke’s face, and other half dribbles out of the corner of Luke’s lips.

 

“That was hot,” Michael chuckles as he pushes Luke’s jeans down. “No underwear, kinky. Now it’s my turn to return the favour.”

 

Luke hasn’t a chance to ask _how_ before Michael parts his ass cheeks. Not even a full second later, Michael’s tongue enters his tight walls. Luke screams out from the immense pleasure when Michael’s tongue ring brushes against his prostate. Michael smirks, he fucking _smirks_ against his ass cheeks as he licks Luke out thoroughly, and within a couple minutes, Luke comes undone without a helping touch on his dick.

 

“You’re so cute when you orgasm,” Michael grips onto Luke’s fringe, titling his head back. “And all mine.”

“Been for a while.”

 

-

 

“You’re so smitten, it’s almost disgusting,” Arzaylea sighs as she stirs her iced latte. “I want a relationship like that.”

“Can you hear yourself?” Luke gags. “I know I’m cute as fuck with Michael, but you need to stop fantasising.”

“Killjoy,” she glares at him. “I know he fucks you and all, but please, can you not?”

“We haven’t, um, gotten there yet.”

“I’m surprised,” Arzaylea’s eyes widen. “You’re keeping your horny dick to yourself?”

“More like my horny ass, but yes,” Luke can feel the blush forming on his cheeks. “Can we please not talk–”

“Do tell me more!” Arzaylea scoots her chair closer to the table. “Is it because you don’t want to lose your v-card just yet? Are you afraid that Michael doesn’t want an inexperienced ass after years of fucking Ashton?”

“Sort of…”

 

Arzaylea slaps Luke’s cheek out of nowhere, garnering a surprised gasp from the blond lad.

 

“Listen, you tall shit,” Arzaylea starts. “You’re the one dating Michael fucking Clifford right now, not Irwin. You’re the one who’s had Michael’s attention all along, not Irwin. So don’t you fucking dare compare yourself to some shitty drama queen, got it?”

 

All Luke can do is nod.

 

-

 

“Arzaylea scares me,” Michael confesses when they meet up at the restaurant he got the reservations at. “She just gives off the scary vibes.”

“She scares me too,” Luke decides to be truthful. “If she wasn’t my only friend, I wouldn’t be friends with her.”

“Ouch, Hemmings has a cold side to him after all,” Michael jokes. “Table for Clifford, please?”

 

The hostess gives Michael a _look_ , which Luke responds to by kissing Michael sloppily on the cheek. She lets out a distraught groan.

 

“A five-star restaurant,” Luke realises after a while once he finds out the general atmosphere of the restaurant. “Really.”

“In case you were wondering, I don’t take all my dates to five-star restaurants,” Michael sighs. “You’re the first. Ashton hated fancy restaurants, so.”

“Duly noted,” _I hate Irwin._

 

-

 

An hour or so passes by and they’re on the second part of the full-course French meal. Luke is already half-stuffed, but the food is so good, he keeps eating.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself, baby?” Michael grins, reaching over to wipe at the sauce that drooled from the corner of Luke’s lips.

“If I can afford it, I’d eat here every night!” Luke nods vigorously.

“We can arrange that,” Michael smirks.

“Stop smirking, or your lips would mutate into that shape,” Luke pokes at the corner of Michael’s lips, close to his piercings.

“Wouldn’t that be hot?” Michael’s voice drops an octave or so. “You’d be hard for me constantly.”

“I do not have a smirking face fetish, excuse you,” Luke flips his boyfriend off.

“You’re so cute when you’re in denial,” Michael chuckles. “I’ll let this one go for now.”

“If you don’t?” Curiosity got Luke.

“I’d have you cuffed to my bed and I’d eat you out and finger you with a cock ring on, so you can’t come until I tell you that you can,” Michael’s smirk makes a grand return.

 

-

 

“I’m ready,” Luke tells Michael as they lie in Michael’s bed, with his head tucked under Michael’s chin. “I want us to make love.”

“I’m ready if you are,” Michael tilts Luke’s head up for a kiss. Luke giggles and deepens it right away, his hands flat against Michael’s chest.

 

They kiss like they’ve never kissed each other before, with renewed passion and love. Then Michael squeezes Luke’s bum, garnering a surprised gasp from the younger lad. The tattooed lad smirks into the kiss, (Luke swears he’s going to bite that smirk off of his face) moving his hand towards the front of Luke’s body. They work on getting each other’s jeans off, and once that task is accomplished, there’s only two films of thin cotton separating their semis. Michael is first to pull away from their kiss to practically rip their shirts off. Before Luke can say anything, a pair of soft lips close around his nipple, suckling hard. Luke lets out a mewl, not being used to the sensation like that. His dick twitches in his boxers.

 

“Does my baby like this?” Michael looks up, his eyes greyer than green in this particular light. Or maybe it’s the lust they have for each other that made the colour grey.

“Just fuck me already,” Luke whines.

 

Michael shakes his head and grabs a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and coats his fingers. With his other hand, he removes both their boxers. Luke arches his back from pleasurable pain when Michael’s finger enters him. The tip grazes against his prostate, so maybe that’s why. He makes pathetic mewling noises, getting Michael to add more fingers.

 

“Are you ready for me, baby?” Michael coos, pulling his fingers out.

“Always,” Luke confirms.

 

Michael puts a generous amount of lube on his shaft and slowly pushes inside of Luke. Luke gasps as he’s stretched in ways he hasn’t been before. Michael’s fucking huge, and he’s a virgin. Michael flutters kisses on the side of Luke’s face in efforts to relax him. After what feels like a millennium, Michael starts moving, hitting Luke’s prostate so perfectly. Luke mewls and moans as the pressure builds up in his lower stomach, and lets it go. Michael lets out grunts as he keeps his pace slow until he himself comes inside Luke.

 

“That was perfect, baby,” Michael, who’s now lying by Luke’s side, lets out a low chuckle. “I love you, Luke.”

“And I love you, Michael.”

 

-

 

“DETAILS, MOTHERFUCKER,” Arzaylea demands.

“He and I made love,” Luke rolls his eyes as Michael laughs across the table at the cafeteria.

 

This will be the norm of his life from now on.


End file.
